Attack of the 80s Station
by spikeismyvampirelover
Summary: Riley and Ben face their scariest challenge yet: an epic battle of what gets played on the radio. Pop bands, and hair bands and PMSing girlfriends ensue. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from National Treasure or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**A/N: My first NT fic, so please review and tell me what you think! MUAH! xoxox **

Riley gently rolled down the windows and the top of his car, allowing the interior to fill with the warm summer breeze as he drove down the small highway towards Ben's house. The two friends had just finished running some errands for fear of upsetting the currently PMS-ing Abby. The angry glint in her eye had appeared when Riley first opened his mouth to complain about the task. However, at Ben's frantic motioning behind Abby's small frame, he'd wisely closed his mouth, grabbed his keys and fairly ran to the car.

Now, the grocery bags, several boxes of chocolate and some medication called Midol that Ben insisted they buy, were stored in the small trunk of the Ferrari and Riley and Ben sat up front, chatting and laughing about the early days.

"Let's see if there's anything good on the radio..." Ben suggested, reaching his hand out towards the dial.

"GAH! No! No touchy!" Riley yelled, slapping Ben's hand away from the dashboard as the car swerved about the highway.

"Hands on the wheel, Riley!!" Ben cried, clutching the windowsill.

"Baby doesn't like it when you touch her...wait...that sounded less weird in my head. Never mind, just don't touch it – I'll do it."

"Whatever you say Riley, just make sure you stay in the right lane." He said, rolling his eyes and readjusting his sunglasses against the glare of the asphalt.

Riley paused for a moment to glare at his friend before returning to the task of finding a decent radio station.

Finding nothing at first, he settled on 103.0 – a nice mix station. At the end of a commercial, he suddenly shuddered as he heard the first few notes of an obviously be-bop, teeny-bopper tune.

"Oh no, its that teen girl with the split personality…"

To his horror, he heard harmony beside him and looked to see Ben nodding his head in time with the music and humming the bass line softly.

"Uh, Ben…?"

Then the singing started.

Sometimes I walk a little faster

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Sometimes I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

"Uh, Ben? You know you're singing Hannah Montana right? Yeah, that's real macho and treasure protectorish."

But it was too late, Ben had already reached the chorus. Riley sped up a bit more, shooting covert glances at his companion as he calmly sang the lyrics.

I'm unusual

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rockstar._

"Okay, enough of that fun for now…lets try a rock channel." Riley said, frantically twirling the knobs. He didn't think he could handle the next verse.

He heard Ben sigh beside him and turned to look at his friend.

"Sorry Ben, its kinda creepy to see your mouth moving and a 15 girl's voice with a southern accent come out."

Ben just chuckled and reclined in his seat. "I do what I can Riley. _Carpe Diem_."

"_Carpe diem_ my a…Hey, I LOVE this song!! Poison is awesome, man!!"

Riley was actually bouncing his seat as the 80's guitar rift came on, swinging his head in the fashion of headbangers. Ben was shocked, he'd never seen Riley act like this. Heck, he didn't even know that Riley liked 80s hair bands. Riley turned the music up louder as the lyrics started, singing them as loud as he could, even turning to sing the words at Ben, who was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

_You know I never_

_I never seen you look so good_

_You never act the way you should_

_But I like it_

_And I know you like it too_

_The way that I want you_

_I gotta have you_

_Oh yes, I do_

Ben pulled his cap down lower and scooted down in his seat as Riley continued to sing and dance, oblivious to his surroundings.

_You know I never_

_I never ever stay out late_

_You know that I can hardly wait_

_Just to see you_

_And I know you cannot wait_

_Wait to see me too_

_I gotta touch you_

They were getting some weird looks now. They'd turned off the main highway and were currently stopped at a stop light by a school, getting scandalized looks from soccer moms and babysitters alike. Ben sunk even lower in his chair, wishing very much to disappear into the leather.

_Cause baby we'll be_

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's Ford_

_behind the bushes_

_till I'm screamin' for more_

_Down the basement_

_lock the cellar door_

Riley dramatically whipped off his sunglasses and turned to face Ben before singing…

_And baby_

_Talk dirty to me_

"YEAH!! That's what I'm talking about! This is real music, Ben! Whooohooo!" Riley cried as he sped off at the green light

"Oh dear Lord" Ben mouthed a silent prayer as he put his head in his hands. "_Only a few more blocks to go…I can make it thru the next few verses."_

_You know I call you_

_I call you on the telephone_

_I'm only hoping that you're home_

_So I can hear you_

_When you say those words to me_

_And whisper so softly_

_I gotta hear you_

"Riley? Man, can you please not do that? Uh…I find it rather weird and uncomfortable that you keep singing "Talk dirty to me" at my face…and in the interest of our friendship and my sanity, I think it'd be best if we changed the station."

"Awwww, but we're at the chorus, just one more time!!" Riley laughed.

_Cause baby we'll be_

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's Ford_

_behind the bushes_

_till I'm screamin' for more_

_Down the basement_

_lock the cellar door_

_And baby_

_Talk dirty to me_

Ben bolted from the car and into the house the moment the Ferarri stalled in the driveway.

"Oh, so that's how its going to be, huh? You can listen to Hannah Montana but I can't listen to my jam?" Riley called from the car. "Fine, but I'm not bringing in the groceries."

"Okay, well except the ice cream because I'm hungry, but I'm not gonna share it with you." Riley snatched up the tub of his favorite Cookies and Cream and ran quite like a little kid to the back porch to eat his treat, snagging a plasticware spoon from the glove compartment on his way.

Ben sat on the couch in his living room, eyes wide and hair windblown.

"Finally, you're back! Those errands took you two forever, I thought you might've gotten lost." Abby laughed. "Did Riley make you stop at the Apple store again?"

Ben seemed frozen in the chair.

"Ben? You okay, sweetie?" Abby said, concerned at his manner. She moved to crouch in front of him. He didn't move.

"Ben? Did something happen? Are you guys okay?" She looked outside and saw the car in one piece, but noticed Riley was nowhere around. "Is it Riley? Did something happen to him?"

Ben's eye twitched when she said his friend's name.At least its some sort of response…

"Ben. What happened?" She said, using a firm tone that meant no funny business.

"Riley…car…_music" _Ben croaked.

"What?"

"Riley…singing…80's hair band…" He put his head in his hands once more.

"Trying to block it out, don't want to talk about it….never going to ride with Riley and the radio again."

"That bad, huh?"

"IT WAS NOT THAT BAD!! My music was WAY better than that Hannah Montana song." Riley called from the back porch.

Patting Ben on the shoulder, Abby made her way to the back lawn taking a seat beside riley."

"Riley, what happened? You've traumatized Ben completely! He'll barely talk with me."

Riley gave a disdainful sniff. "Some people have no taste in music and no eye for personal expression."

Abby raised an eye brow.

Riley gave a nervous laugh. "But its probably best not to talk about that..er…today. Want some ice cream?"


End file.
